


More

by CianTheMighty



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Shinjiro, Casual Sex, Explicit Consent, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sensitivity, Underwear Kink, Undressing, performance anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianTheMighty/pseuds/CianTheMighty
Summary: I picked up Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight, along with the Shinjiro DLC dancing to Battle Hymn of the Soul.He kept saying "More!" when he was dancing, and that got my pervert senses tingling. It made me want to write a Shinjiro scene with begging in it.





	More

Akihiko felt tension in that look. It was more tension than what he knew was actually there... but you could hardly blame him for being nervous. He and Shinjiro had been dancing around this for ages, and it was finally happening. Shinjiro had just agreed to be his casual partner - his casual _sex_ partner - like it was the most natural thing in the world.

It wasn't... bad. It was just nerve-wracking. Akihiko had felt less performance anxiety going up against the Magician shadow, back in April. Shinjiro seemed to come to some decision while Akihiko was waiting, and got things started.

He cracked his knuckles, rolled his neck, and got to work unbuttoning his heavy pea coat. Shinjiro sloughed that off, pulling his dark, threadbare sweatshirt up and over his head, setting that to the side on top of the pea coat. He stopped, scratching his chest. He gave Akihiko a funny look.

Akihiko blinked. It had taken him this long to realize that he was staring. "O-Oh. Right."

Shinjiro snorted. "Catch up, Aki. I ain't doin' this for show. You gotta put in some effort."

Akihiko felt himself blush. Shinjiro didn't have to say anything else; they wouldn't be doing anything further unless Akihiko made some move to match him. They had spoken about this at length; Shinjiro wanted things to be equal. Akihiko wanted that too.

Akihiko unbuttoned his Gekkoukan vest and threw it over the end of his bed. He took the long-sleeve button up off the same way, going slow to try and settle his nerves. Shinjiro, far from being impressed, groaned. "Well, shit... that hardly makes things even."

Akihiko knew what he meant. "Right. I show more skin than this at practice." How was he supposed to make up for that?

Shinjiro snorted. He didn't seem that bothered. "Hell, Aki. You show more skin than that in Tartarus, sometimes."

"That's hardly fair," Akihiko pointed out. "You bundle up like a nun, even in the middle of summer." Things were already unequal. Again, how the Hell was he supposed to make up for that?

Shinjiro shrugged. "I get chills." He didn't seem completely focused on what he was saying, though. "Shit, Aki... normally I make fun of you for training, but..."

Akihiko felt his cheeks warm. "You're not so bad, Shinji." It was a bit ticklish, putting that into words. "I, uh, I like strong bodies... that way."

Shinjiro snorted. "I kinda figured that. I'm glad you opened up enough to tell me something so personal. I don't suppose you wanna cop a feel?"

"J-Jesus, Shinji... you know I would." Akihiko scratched his head. "How, though? I've never done this before."

"I can help you out," Shinjiro replied. "I guess... we can do it like this? Lean back a bit. I wanna try something."

Akihiko leaned back. Shinjiro threw his leg over Akihiko, moving as if to straddle his hips. Akihiko blushed like a signal fire as Shinjiro settled himself, but he didn't complain. It was really intimate to sit that way when they were both half naked.

Shinjiro, on the other hand, seemed to be in his element. Something about sitting that way emboldened him, somehow. He took a hold of Akihiko's hands, guiding them to his body. He set the left hand on his chest, and the right hand on his inner thigh.

"H-Have you been training or something?" Akihiko stammered, genuinely curious as he probed the muscle with his fingers. "These are really thick, Shinji. I-It's n-nice..."

"I'm glad you like them," Shinjiro replied. He seemed flustered for some reason. "H-Hey, Aki... do you wanna...? I mean, would you mind if I...?"

"You can touch me," Akihiko replied immediately. He tried not to smile as Shinjiro blushed. "You can touch me as much as you like, Shinji. You know you can."

"T-Thanks, Aki," Shinjiro stammered. "I, uh, was actually thinking I could show you the rest of my body. I-If that's all right..."

"I would love to see more of you," Akihiko replied, chuckling. "What happened to keeping this even? I haven't even taken my pants off, yet."

"I, ugh... shut up, Aki," Shinjiro groaned. "I can feel your cock through your pants, anyway. I-I just..." Shinjiro was blushing really badly for some reason. "I just got this, uh... thing you might wanna see, you know?"

"Something I want to see?" Akihiko blinked. He had to wonder... was there some meaning to the blushing? He decided to investigate. Shinjiro helped him with the gum of his sweatpants, pulling them down and hooking them under his package. He was wearing some kind of jock strap, or... "Oh, Shinji... is that a fucking loincloth?"

Shinjiro blushed. "It's a fundoshi."

Akihiko grinned broadly. "Since when do you wear one of those?"

Shinjiro gasped as Akihiko gripped him. "Ah, God... ever since I found out they could be tightened."

Akihiko looked at him. He had just about figured out the game Shinjiro was playing. "Oh," Akihiko murmured, nodding. He palmed Shinjiro's bulge, looking up at him with a look of expectation on his face. Shinjiro was rock hard in there. He nodded. Akihiko cupped both of his hands over the tightly wound cloth and squeezed as hard as he could. Shinjiro let out a long, rattling moan. He buckled, his body rolling with the force of it. He thumped his fist into the bed as he fought to regain control of himself, and dark stains formed under Akihiko's fingertips as the pre-come flowed. Akihiko caught himself sniffing. He hooked his fingers around the cloth, grinding the tips into Shinjiro's undercarriage. Had he always liked the smell of musk? "Did you have a dry orgasm?" Akihiko wondered, looking up at Shinjiro. It was difficult not to be smug about that.

Shinjiro laughed weakly. "Ain't nothin' dry about it, Aki. You wanna take it off me, now?"

"Why are you making me do it?" Akihiko complained. "I'm all nestled in, here. You should give me a show."

Shinjiro shuddered. "Never say that to me unless you mean it." He bit his lip, considering. "How do you want it?"

"I don't feel like moving right now," Akihiko replied. He definitely liked musk, now. It was embarrassing to consider... but he felt he could indulge himself with Shinjiro. "You smell incredible."

"Is that right?" Shinjiro looked at him curiously. Tentatively, he raised his hips. Akihiko did not pull back. Shinjiro grew a little bolder, bringing his sopping wet crotch _unbearably_ close. It made Akihiko feel dizzy. "I told you before that I would let you taste me if you asked. I-Is it all right if I...?"

Akihiko did not wait for him to finish. He took his lips to the stained loincloth and sucked. Shinjiro gasped, writhing again. Akihiko added his own saliva to the mix and traced the length with his tongue. His nose and face were damp with fluids. He wanted to touch himself, but he resisted. He had no idea why.

"You gotta let me take it off, Aki," Shinjiro breathed. "Please."

"I told you," Akihiko replied. "I'm perfectly comfortable. I don't feel like moving."

"You're gonna have to move eventually," Shinjiro countered. "If you want me to take it off..."

"I changed my mind," Akihiko decided. "I'll do it. I'll take it off with my teeth."

"H-Holy..." Shinjiro shivered. "I want to see that, Aki."

"You want to see me seeing you," Akihiko pointed out. "Fuck... you're an exhibitionist, Shinji."

"And you've got a dirty underwear fetish," Shinjiro countered. "You think you're the only one having a learning experience?" He chuckled. "Tell you what... if you manage to get it off with just your teeth, I'll let you keep it."

"I'll hold you to that," Akihiko replied. He dragged his lips across the front of the bulge and tugged at the fabric with his front teeth. He pulled out the knotted tie from between Shinjiro's legs, and the bulge became fuller as Shinjiro's cock was given the room to breathe. He tugged on the waistband, and the cloth became loose as the tie came undone. He pulled the cloth to the side with his teeth, and Shinjiro's cock sprang free, smacking him in the face. "Fuck..." Akihiko breathed. "Shinji, the smell..."

Shinjiro chuckled. He stretched languorously, spreading his legs a little wider and enjoying the attention. Akihiko had been promised a taste. With little ceremony and no audible warning, he closed his mouth over Shinjiro's cock and tried to make his lips meet the pubic bone. Shinjiro gasped; his mouth stretching open in a wordless yowl as his body reacted to the sensations. Akihiko had figured this would happen; keeping his cock wound up so tightly, and for so long, made Shinjiro remarkably sensitive. He closed his mouth and sucked as he brought his lips up to the ridge of the head. Shinjiro's trembling fingers were knotting in Akihiko's hair. Akihiko bathed the head with a soft tongue, and then he went back down the shaft and tried to take as much of Shinjiro as he possibly could. Shinjiro cried out, and his body buckled around Akihiko's shoulders. Akihiko put pressure on the underside of the shaft as he came back up again and Shinjiro whimpered with pure feeling.

"O-Oh f-fuck, Aki... I c-can't k-keep this up..." Shinjiro's hands scrambled for purchase, but his body had already gone on without him. "Aki, I'm coming. _Fuck...!_ I'm gonna...!"

Akihiko was damn ready for it. He wanted to look Shinjiro in the eyes, but there wasn't enough room. Shinjiro grew unsteady as he unloaded into Akihiko's mouth. His whole body clutched and curled around Akihiko's shoulders like it was intended to smother. Akihiko went dizzy with the smell - and the lack of air - holding on for dear life until Shinjiro finally relaxed.

"You nearly choked me out," Akihiko breathed, his voice rough.

"Sorry..."

"No worries," Akihiko chuckled. "Of all the ways to die, though... I'd be happy with that one."

Shinjiro looked at him, aghast. Akihiko kept it together for a good five seconds, and both of them burst into uncontrollable laughter. They weren't done with each other. Not yet.

* * *

Shinjiro Aragaki was on his hands and knees. His ass was in the air... and his legs were spread _wide._ Nothing was left to the imagination in this position. Akihiko almost didn't know what to do. Shinjiro was practically quivering with arousal. Akihiko was no better off; he felt like his stomach was burning. He dug his fingers into the flesh of Shinjiro's ass and spread him a little wider. Akihiko had no real need to look at the hole... he just wanted Shinjiro to know that he could see it. Shinjiro let himself be spread with no complaint. He even moaned a little... just by being looked at!

Akihiko was rapidly losing his means of resistance. He wanted to take this feeling - whatever it was that was making Shinjiro so wanton - and run with it. Once wasn't enough. He wanted to do this again and again. He moistened his fingers with saliva and probed at the hole. Shinjiro let out a low keening sound as his flesh eagerly parted. Akihiko crooked his fingers on the inside to test his range. Shinjiro was already so loose for him... Akihiko marveled at how easy it was to move. He would need no special preparation; the thought alone made his face go warm as a rush of ruddy heat settled in his crotch. He was quivering with his own arousal now too. "S-Shinji..." Akihiko bit his lip at how desperate he sounded. "Oh, man... I need more. I am so sorry. I really hope you can forgive me for doing this."

"Aki..." Shinjiro chuckled weakly. "There ain't anything to forgive. Hurry up and fuck me already, will ya?"

"A-All right." Akihiko needed no instruction... though he was privately glad to have permission. He ran the tips of his fingers down his own shaft; his cock was hard like steel. He was leaking heavily. He went in with the intention of teasing his way inside, and a shuddering gasp tore out of him as he slipped inside with no resistance. Shinjiro echoed his initial thrust - moaning just as loud as he did - with a whole body motion that spoke volumes of how sensitive he was. His fingers knotted in the bed sheets as he pushed back against Akihiko. His neck was flushed bright red... and Akihiko could have sworn that he saw a line of drool fall from Shinjiro's mouth.

"More..." Shinjiro groaned as Akihiko bottomed out.

"Heh. I-If you insist..." Akihiko bit his lip as he struggled not to finish on the spot. His fingers rounded Shinjiro's hips and he thrust--

"M-More..." Shinjiro moaned the word through gritted teeth. Akihiko finally felt some resistance. Shinjiro was tightening up around him. "Aki, please... I want..."

"More," Akihiko finished, railing him with another thrust. Shinjiro was let gasping.

" _M-More_ , Aki..." Shinjiro practically _whimpered_ the word. "I w-want it... deeper, harder, anything...!"

"Oh, man..." Akihiko felt the last scraps of his resistance fall away. Shinjiro's groaning invitation was exactly what he had needed to hear. Akihiko thrust... and thrust... and Shinjiro finally broke. He was definitely drooling, now. His eyes misted and ran. His hips stuttered, and his muscles twitched. He was tightening up around Akihiko but everything was so God damn _hot_ inside that he no longer knew where his flesh ended and Shinjiro's flesh began. Every twitch and whimper sent heat rushing through Akihiko's bones. Shinjiro was smiling. Fucking Hell... he was laughing!

"A-Ah, God..." Shinjiro's head rolled on his neck as he pushed back against Akihiko. "Fuck, yes... YES! Keep going... GOD!"

Akihiko was nearly at his limits. He put his arms around Shinjiro's middle and hauled him upright, keeping his forearm braced across Shinjiro's chest and wrapping his other hand around Shinjiro's cock. He rutted into Shinjiro like a desperate animal. Shinjiro gasped and groaned as his muscles strained. His knuckles whitened around Akihiko's wrists as if warning him not to move them. Shinjiro just felt so fucking _incredible_ and Akihiko was not going to last. He stopped fighting it and just pumped his hips with everything he had. His thrusts were forceful enough to bruise. Once... twice... four times, and Akihiko came. He came so hard that his vision went white. Shinjiro's cock jumped in his hand as he spilled all over the bed sheets and Akihiko unloaded inside him. Shinjiro was swearing and groaning as Akihiko pumped himself through his own aftershocks.

"Hah... Aki, come on," Shinjiro wheezed. "It's all right. You can stop fucking me." 

"Ugh..." Akihiko collapsed with a weary groan. His strength fled him. Shinjiro settled on top of him, smiling broadly. Akihiko could not catch his breath. "H-Holy shit, Shinji..."

"Good, ain't it?" Shinjiro chuckled. "Shit... you follow directions. Half the time it was just a noise I was making, but you follow through."

"Is that a good thing?" Akihiko wondered. Shinjiro laughed.

"I could get used to rough sex," Shinjiro murmured, pushing sweaty hair out of his eyes. "As long as you were the one to--"

"It was rough?" Akihiko asked, surprised. "I hope it wasn't too rough..."

"It was just rough enough," Shinjiro demurred. He kissed Akihiko, settling into a comfortable position on top of the bed sheets. "Fuck me again, sometime."


End file.
